dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DC and Marvel editor
}} Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-site, the Marvel Database Project, so you can begin posting there as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ''' ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Ravager Hey, I'm glad to see somebody finally getting around to editing the Ravager stuff, but there were a couple of things I didn't really understand why you did. You added in relatives and a summary, which is really good, but deleted a whole bunch of things in the template, and made a link into plain text; you also added some false information. It's totally cool, I was new here myself only a couple of months ago, and it took me ages before I fully understood everything, but as a general rule, you probably shouldn't delete anything from the templates themselves when you're filling out a character's info. I mean like the "Distinguish" stuff, the Categories at the bottom of the page, the Links sections. If you don't have a use for them, the next person editing the page might. And the categories are... always necessary. Also, you don't have to write "unknown" so often, it's usually better to just leave things blank. That way they don't show up at all. Okay, I'm sorry if this is like a bad first impression, I'm usually not like "this" guy, and I encourage you to ask me for help if you ever need it. Best wishes, Billy 16:02, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Amalgamation Thanks for all the Amalgam Universe entries, nice. :Roygbiv666 12:06, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Copyright violation Hi. I had to remove all of the text from the Warren Hall (Amalgam Universe) article because it was copied straight from this web site. As it says on the edit page, ''Do not submit copyrighted images or text without permission!' Feel free to submit contribution that are written in your own words (or come from websites that share a GFDL license). The Paradox 09:16, 22 October 2008 (UTC) You seem to be the local expert on Amalgam, can you answer this guy's question? Thanks. 11:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC)